A Summer with you
by ShinyYAY
Summary: Vacation is here! Everyone wants to go out and have fun! But sadly for Akko... She's left behind inside the campus
1. Vacation Time!

**Cast**

 **Kagari "Akko" Atsuko -** A witch robbed of her magic

 **Lotte "Perkele" Jansonn -** A finn particular of her Salmiakki

 **Sucy "Shrooms" Manbavaran -** A youth deprived of good mushrooms

 **Diana "Shashalashka" Cavendish -** She's pretty good

 **Directed by :** Hideo Kojima

 **A/N: Oh look! a Metal Gear reference (ftw)! Jokes aside, this is the _FIRST TIME_ I'm writing ANYTHING! and English isn't my native tongue so expect a lot of errors. This is literally just a spur of the moment (I wrote a whole story outline as a result of that lol). So yeah, that means the story is a actually finished (in my head, that is)**

 **Edit: Yep .. I've messed up the formatting.. damn it (fixed it somehow)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Vacation Time!**

"… and that's all for today! Enjoy your vacation everyone!...  
but, uhh, please don't forget your homework"

Today's a day for the students of Luna Nova Academy to enjoy.  
Their vacation has officially started and the little witches have been dying  
to feel the freedom they've been lacking ever since they've set foot there.

"IT'S HEREEEE! Lotte! Sucy! VACATION IS HERE! WOOHOO!"  
Akko shouted excitingly, startling some of her classmates

"Shhh! Akko – keep it down"  
Lotte replied, trying to appease the overly-excited Akko.

Not that anyone would get angry at her,  
since everyone is pretty much used to Akko's antics by now.

The classroom is buzzing with chatter from eager students,  
exchanging their plans on how to spend their summer vacation.  
Some students want to go back to their homes,  
others want adventure…  
and some…  
some doesn't have any particular plan  
and is contented with staying in their dorms.

But that's not the case with Akko!  
She has plans, BIG plans for her vacation!

"Judging by that energy, you have some plans for this vacation, yes?"  
"Let's just hope this isn't something stupid… again"

Sucy asked, gloomy as ever, fearing that her plans might be  
another one of her stupid ideas…  
which usually ends up with a face-to-face, meet & greet  
with their beloved Finneran-sensei.

"What?! Stupid?! NOO!  
I was just thinking of slacking a bit…maybe a bit more!"

In the brunette's defense, she did promise herself that  
she'd use her free time to improve her magic.

The most she can do for now is to float with her broom…  
a few inches from the ground…  
for only a couple of seconds...

For some, that can't be seen as progress at all

But for Akko? Progress is progress!

it means she's a step closer towards her dream! …  
even though that step is miniscule in scale, microscopic even… heh  
_

On their way to their room,  
the three crossed paths with  
no other than Luna Nova's star student,  
and Akko's rival (?)

"Lively aren't we? You three"  
Diana spoke, with her usual condescending stare

"Ueghh – Diana ?! what are you doing here?"

"Oh my, it seems like you're not in the mood to see me…"  
"This is a hallway so I suppose I am allowed to use it as I see fit"  
Diana retorts with her overly serious tone

The other two exchanged greetings with Diana,  
and with that, the four engaged in small conversations.

Before leaving, Diana asked Akko about her improvements in magic,  
in which Akko replied "ehehehehe", resulting in a nice facepalm reaction  
from a somewhat disappointed Diana.

She might act cold from time to time,  
but past her facade lies a very caring personality,  
in easier terms...  
her tsun tsun level is unreasonably high... hah!  
_

The trio have finally arrived at their room.

As if on cue, the three went to their  
respective stations right after entering the door  
\- Akko dives straight to her bed, picking up and playing with shiny rod  
\- Lotte sits down on her desk and picks up her favorite novel  
\- Sucy… well Sucy does what she does best… messing around with poison

It's a surprisingly normal day for the three.  
Not much is happening around the campus.  
You can hear the students walk the hallways,  
packing up stuff for their trips,  
random conversations about things.

Compared to fighting Dragons, reviving lost words,  
or chasing an Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile  
(which they usually find themselves doing,  
mostly because of Akko's impulsive ideas)...

this is normal… TOO DAMN NORMAL!

As the three continue to slack about,  
while listening to Akko whine about pretty much everything  
Lotte interrupted her  
and speaks with a soft, almost sorry tone...

"Hey Akko, I… I might not be able spend my vacation here"

Akko stops talking, mouth agape

"You see, papa told me our family got invited to join  
the town festival and… uh… I want to use that chance  
to promote our kiosk so… uh… I might have to go home…  
It'll be only for a couple of weeks though!"

"EHHHH?! You're going home?!"  
Akko replied, disappointment clearly showing on her face

"I was planning to ask your help for my practice,  
but I guess it can't be helped"

Forcing a smile on her face,  
despite knowing that she won't be able to see Lotte for quite some time...

She still tried to cheer up! ...but today's not her lucky day

"Oh, me too"  
Sucy intervened, draining Akko all her remaining hope for humanity

"Well it's summer time, and there's that rare mushroom"  
"I heard it only appears during summer… can't miss it… never"

"Sucy, you too?!"  
Akko released a long sigh, still in disbelief about the fact that she has to  
spend her summer time alone

An awkward silence suddenly  
enveloped their once noisy room.

Unbeknownst to the other two,  
Akko has been making plans... lot's of them!, for her summer vacation  
but those plans involved spending time with Lotte and Sucy

The devastation she felt was all too understable

But knowing Akko, this won't stop her from doing what she wants to do,  
so she stood up from her bed,  
regains her **YAY** ,and says

"A minor change of plans, is all! You two enjoy your vacation"  
"I know It's selfish for me to hog you two since you surely miss your families too so… I'll be fine!"

"And oh… don't bring back something poisonous… like that pie… ughhh"

Horrifying memories flashes back as Akko reminisces  
about the Hapansilakka pie they once had at Lotte's house

* * *

"Akko, are you sure you'll be fine alone?"

Lotte questions her brunette friend,  
frightful of what can happen in their absence

"Geez Lotte, you worrywart… I'll be fine!"  
"Now go enjoy the outside world, while I wallow in self-pity  
in this lonely abyss filled with sadness, oh how cruel the world is"

Akko replied as she jokingly imitates a theatrical performance

"I promise I'll behave… like a good girl… yes yes!"  
Akko pushes the two out the door as they exchanged their farewells

"Akko… DON'T! TOUCH! MY! STUFF!"

Sucy puts in one last warning  
as she gets unwillingly pushed out the door

"As if I'd touch those… those icky stuff, just go now! FLY YOU FOOLS!"

And with that, the two left…  
leaving only a quiet room, and a silent Akko  
_

Hours have already passed, yet Akko is still unmovingly seated on her bed.  
A trace of sadness still visible on her face.

"Ahhh this sucks! it's so quiet here it's irritating"

She then finally stood up off her fluffy throne,  
thinking of something to do

First, she tried playing with her Shiny Chariot cards by herself,  
but to no avail

After she got bored of it,  
she then stood up again,

pacing back and forth looking like an old grumpy man.

It was then when she saw the golden  
legendary chariot card Diana gave her.

It was placed inside a metallic casing, adorned with expensive-looking, aesthetically pleasing jewelry.

"Oh yeah! Diana!"

Akko remembered Diana,  
whom she selfishly labeled as a _comrade-in-arms_ in Chariot-related stuff, after learning about her past

"Oh wait, she might be out too… oh well! Nothing ventured, nothing gained!"

As soon as she finished mumbling to herself,  
she then marched out of her room, gleaming with hope!  
to see Diana.

Akko skips gleefully in the hallways  
(well there's no one to see her violating the _no running in the hallways_ policy so why not?).

The paleness of her face from earlier finally dissipated without a trace.  
She giggled a bit as she remembered Diana's embarrassed face  
after learning about her chariot fan history.

"hehehe , I can't believe she tried to hide it from me~"  
"I'm chariot's number one fan after all! Nothing escapes my sight!"

Feeling so proud about what she just said,  
she continued her journey until she arrived at Diana's door

.

.

.

.

 **There she stands…**

.

.

 **Confused…**

.

.

 **Doors are locked…**

.

.

 **Not a single furniture in sight.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia is owned by whoever owns it, not me**

 **PS: I don't even know why I'm writing fanfictions now... I don't even write**


	2. Invasion Evasion

**A/N: Heyaa! Author here! can't believe people actually read my stuff XD To those peeps in the review section, thanks! really made my day ... well then, here's Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Invasion Evasion**

"Di…Diana?!"

Akko found her  
standing outside her room… frozen  
She was pale all over, shaking in fear

Sobbing, though quietly

"Diana?! What happened! Talk to me! Oiii!"

Akko tried shaking her,  
but she didn't react  
Her skin was cold to the touch…  
She was cowering for her life, as if she stared death in the face

"Ahhhh! Just when everybody is out, this happens! What should I do?!"

The hallways were practically empty  
neither students nor professors were around

Akko was already panicking, not knowing what happened

She didn't know how serious it was,  
Diana could be injured or poisoned or what not  
She didn't want to think about it...  
but she had do it - prepare for the worst

"Diana just hang on! I… I'm gonna call someone… anyone! j-just stay put!"

Akko was about to dash off  
when she was stopped by a soft, yet distressed voice

"D-Don't go…"

Diana finally managed to put out a word, in which Akko quickly responded

"Diana! You okay?! Tell me what happened! Are you hurt?!"

Diana was barraged with questions, one after another.  
but the only answer she gave was…

"I… It's there"  
Diana frantically points at her room

"Huh? What's there?"

"I… It's there"

"eh? Wha-?"

"It's there"

She kept repeating the same answer again and again.  
You can see it in her eyes, the fear of... something

"Diana! Calm down! take a deep breath and tell me what's in there!"

Akko had to find a way to calm Diana down.

She tried talking to her about random stuff,  
tried teasing her but nothing worked  
Heck, she even tried making goofy faces,  
hoping that it might do something, but nope!

She was running out of ideas, and getting really desperate

And at the spur of the moment something came into her mind…  
she was skeptical at first, but in their situation, anything was pretty welcome

So she decided to try it! And put every ounce of hope into it!

"Well, here goes nothing!"

Akko stood up in front of Diana, opened her arms wide… and gave her a nice, warm hug

* * *

They stood there for several long minutes, just clinging to each other,  
feeling their warmth.

"There you go... Diana... I'm here now… shhh… no need to cry"  
Akko whispered as she caressed Diana's hair

"Whatever you saw there, it's gone now… I might not be good at magic but… ehehe... I'll protect you"

Those last words made Diana burst into tears  
_

"I… I was so scared"

Her voice was still trembling,  
but she's in a lot more comfort now than the mess she was in earlier

"There there… it's okay now! Shiny Akko is here for you!"

"I saw them… a lot of them… th-thank you Shiny Akko… saving me from those bu-  
wa – wait … a – kko? AKKO?!"

Finally waking up from her trance-like trauma, Diana regained her bearings

As her surroundings slowly made sense, the predicament she found herself in… was quite embarrassing, to say the least.  
_

Their faces, dangerously close to each other  
Akko wearing a wide grin, seemingly enjoying the amusing reaction Diana is showing

And Diana, red as a beet from embarrassment

"Oh, dear Diana~  
tell Shiny Akko how great she is~ come on now, don't be shy! "

Diana jumped away, escaping Akko's grasp

"You – WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WERE HUGGING ME! WHA – !"

And then proceeds to whine non-stop for almost a minute  
While Akko…

Akko watched her all the way through,  
but she didn't notice... that a smile already crept up across her face

"Looks like you're back to your old self! by the way Diana, what happened there?!  
You were frozen solid when I got here"

Diana contemplated at first, but she decided to keep it a secret

"I – It's none of your business!... now if you'd excuse me, I have places to be"

And with that, Diana left the scene…  
leaving Akko pondering about what could've happen that left Diana, Luna Nova's Ace witch, in such a pitiful state

"All's well that ends well, I guess"

Akko was about to follow suit and leave the place when Ursula passed by

"Akko? This place is off-limits, what are you doing here?"

Ursula asked in a very serious, authoritative manner

"Off-limits?"

* * *

Apparently, an announcement was distributed to the students  
informing of the temporary lock-down of that particular place…

but Akko didn't know that! given the fact that she locked herself in her room for most of the day

"Eh, we had to isolate this part of the dorm because of a pretty nasty infestation.  
Luckily, most of the students are staying outside, so pest control shouldn't be much of a problem"

Ursula explained as she escorted Akko out of the area

"Uh one more thing, Ursula-sensei… are those pests dangerous?!"

Akko asked, slowly shedding some light on the events that transpired just moments ago

"Not really, but a lot of our students can't handle bugs so…  
 _It's our priority to provide top-notch living conditions to our students!_... is what the headmistress said"

"I see… bugs huh?... just bugs?! aha…ha…hahahahaha"  
Akko laughed heartily as she made her way back to her room  
_

"I guess it's just me, myself and I again, huh?  
But Yesterday sure was fun! Hehehe"

Despite being with her lonesome again,  
Akko sure looked like she's having fun remembering  
Diana's plethora of amusing reactions she fortunately witnessed the preceding day

"But my favorite was her blushing face… oh she was adorable there!"  
Akko kept daydreaming like that while squeezing the hell out of her pillow.  
_

Lunchtime arrived

Akko was about to leave her room for lunch  
when a familiar delivered her a letter

The letter reads:

 _Miss Kagari Atsuko, you are hereby summoned_  
 _by the headmistress of Luna Nova. You are expected to report to the Head office_  
 _as soon as possible, that is all_  
 _– signed, Miranda Holbrooke_

"Ehh?! A summon?! Smells like trouble"

Akko surprisingly acted very calm about the fact  
that she just got summoned by the Headmistress of her school,

oh wait – she's used to that after all!

She quickly headed to the head office,  
prepared to face the oncoming storm that is Finneran's wrath.

"Miss Kagari, please come in"

Headmistress Holbrooke greeted Akko with an indifferent tone

"A-Akko?"

to Akko's surprise, Diana was also summoned to the office

Seeing Diana gave Akko the impression that she's about to be blamed again  
for the events that happened the day before,  
so she took the initiative and spoke first

"If this is about Yesterday, let me tell you first…  
It wasn't my fault… If you have anyone to blame, point it at Diana!"

Akko prepared herself, expecting a comeback from Diana,  
but to her surprise…

"I agree sensei, Kagari Atsuko is not to blame here… It was my mistake and I am solely responsible for it"

"Yea – what?!"

Wait a minute…

"I am the one who committed the mistake, and as a Cavendish,  
I will not disdain my family by lying just to save my own self"

Diana stood her ground, proud and mighty

"Everyone calm down… this is not about what you think it is"  
Headmistress Holbrooke finally intervened to stop the rising heat

"We are not blaming either of you, this is the school's fault for endangering its students  
that is why we called you two here, to inform you about the changes we've made,  
to make sure that none of this will ever happen again" She added  
.

.

.

.

"Miss Cavendish, you are temporarily assigned to take residence in Miss Kagari's room until further notice"

 **EHHHHHHH?!111one!1!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hah! GOTCHA!**

 **Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia is owned by whoever owns it, not me  
** **  
Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!**


	3. New Day, New Room

**A/N: -FeliciaRei As far as I know, none. I don't really know why I wrote her like that, but it just felt... right, I guess XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **New Day, New Room**

"Any objections?"

Headmistress Holbrooke asked,  
attempting to break the stale atmosphere surrounding the room,

but…

.

.

.  
silence, still

.

Akko, who were just running her mouth off, now shocked frozen

But Diana, though surprised, managed to regain her composure

"Umm, does it have to be Miss Kagari's room?"

Surely there are other rooms in that spacious Academy, right?

"As both of you are aware, most of the students are staying outside the Academy.  
In consideration of their privacy, we cannot use their rooms in their absence.  
After some deliberation, we've decided to transfer you to the nearest room  
where at least one of its original residents is present…"

With that explanation, Diana knew that it's in her best interest to accept her fate  
… since declining would only delay the **inevitable extermination of those wretched  
hell-spawns that defiled her precious room**

 **THEY WILL PAY! WITH THEIR LIVES!  
_**

Though she's still a bit hesitant to live with her, especially after that little incident  
... as the warmth she felt that day still lingers in her memories

 _The warmth that gave her assurance_  
 _The warmth that told her "You're safe now"_  
 _The warmth that she'd never felt ever since her mother passed away_  
 _The warmth that is… Akko_

"Miss Cavendish… Miss Cavendish! Are you okay? Are you listening? Miss Cavendish!"  
Holbrooke's calls brought her attention back to reality

Diana spaced out as she remembered details of that incident.

After apologizing for her rudeness,  
she finally agreed with the temporary change of her residence

Akko on the other hand...

"wait, wait, WAITTT! Why am I not getting a say in this?! I DEMAND PARLEY!"

Akko flailed her arms around, trying to get everyone's attention  
but knowing Akko's explosive behavior, the instructors decided to pay her no mind

Fortunately, Ursula arrived before Akko started a revolt of sorts.

"Akko, stop it… Living with Diana isn't bad!  
Think about your plans for this summer!  
She might help you with your training if you ask her nicely!"

Ursula butted in, putting the raging Akko into a halt

"Help me, huh?"

That made Akko consider, not like she had any choice in the first place  
But she knew, as hard as it was to admit,  
she would need Diana's help sooner or later if she really wanted to improve

And so, Akko decided to agree…

But not without some banter between the two!

"Oh? Surely you jest, Ursula-sensei… I doubt a witch of Akko's caliber can put up with my teaching"

Diana baited Akko, and well… she bit it

"Wh-what did ya say?! You think I'm not good enough?!  
Oh, you've done it Diana! I'll prove you wrong!"

"Headmistress Holbrooke! Ursula-sensei! Fine!  
I'm going to prove her wrong! I'll let her stay with me! even if it takes us forever!"

And with that, Akko stumped her way grumpily out the room while mumbling to herself…  
Leaving Ursula to apologize for Akko's sudden exit

But Diana, she was still standing there… spacing out

 _"let her stay with me"_  
 _"takes us forever"_  
 _"her… stay…"_  
 _"forever…"_

"Miss Cavendish?! Are you sure you're fine? Your face is quite red… you might have a fever… Miss –"  
The headmistress worryingly called out to Diana, bringing her back once again.

Diana then rushed out of the room, hiding her face, without saying a word.

"Ahh youth…. oh wait! I'm n-not that old!"  
Ursula sneaked a comment for herself as she giggled silently

* * *

It was already way past lunch time.

Their meeting took longer than expected,  
thanks to the shenanigans that happened between the two

And because of that, Diana wasn't able to eat lunch on time!

She made her way straight to the cafeteria, planning to grab a bite,  
since her stomach's been growling for a while now.

She's fine with eating lunch late, as long she gets to eat something  
but that… was soon proven to be quite the problem!

Arriving at the Cafeteria, Diana was greeted… with a barren wasteland

The stalls were empty  
The seats were empty  
Everything… empty

"This looks … bad, very bad"  
Diana had to do a double take to make sure she's not hallucinating  
… but sadly, everything she saw were all legit.

"Oh! Diana-sama! Do you need something?  
One of the faery workers greeted her with surprise

"o-oh, good day… could it be that the cafeteria is closed?  
I was hoping to get something to eat…"  
Diana asked, though looking at the state of  
the cafeteria was enough to give her an idea

"My apologies, Diana-sama… sadly,  
the cafeteria is closed until a significant percentage of the students return – "

The worker explained to her  
everything she needed to know  
apparently, there were only two ways to acquire food;  
either place an order beforehand, or eat outside

and you can only place an order at a set time!

Knowing those...  
all hope of her eating lunch was pretty much gone.

"sigh… I suppose I should head back, might as well check my new room"  
"have… to… hold on… until… dinner"

* * *

Diana was on her way to Akko's room, her new room  
Limping slowly, her face contorted from hunger

As she slowly walked the quiet hallways of Luna Nova,  
memories of that incident began surfacing again

 _Akko's hug_  
 _Akko's scent_  
 _Akko's face_  
 _Akko's smile_

Even Diana herself was confused.  
She didn't know why, she couldn't understand

It was supposed to be a horrifying experience for her  
But for some reason, she can't feel the fear she felt that day

Her memories were filled with huffy fluffy feelings…  
feelings that revolved around Akko  
_

Diana now stood outside the door,  
fixing her noble aura after losing it back at the cafeteria

" I've finally made it… ugh so exhausted… I should take a n – *sniff* *sniff*"

Diana was about to open the door when a particular smell tickled her nose

"*sniff* *sniff* smells like… meat? Grilled meat?... it's coming from… inside?!"

Tracing the smell's origin led her right inside their room

After confirming with a couple more sniffs,  
she then forcefully opened the door to reveal the person feasting inside…

"Akko?!"

"O miama! Mer mib myu mo! "  
Akko spoke, while stuffing her mouth with food  
After chewing a couple of times, she then swallowed

"I was waiting for you! Where did you go?"  
… allowing her to speak clearer

Diana, enticed by the burger Akko was holding, tried her best not to drool

"I… ah… *gulp*… had to talk with Headmistress Holburg... uh… Holbrooke about other matters… so… umm"

Diana was faltering, it was a life or death situation

 _ **Would she swallow her pride, and ask Akko for some**_  
 _or_  
 _ **Would she stand her ground, wave the banner of the Cavendishes,  
and fight an army of beefy temptation until the end**_

Well luckily for her, she didn't have to choose!

"Oi Diana… why are you just standing there? Come inside!"  
"Here I bought your part… the cafeteria was closed, right? I know you're starving since we didn't eat lunch"

Diana was damn sure she saw sparkles around Akko!  
But Diana is Diana so…

"E-eh? Is… Is this some kind of… kind of bribery?"  
Diana still tried putting her airs, but she's already stuttering

"Oh well, I'm not forcing you ~"  
Akko teased, delivering the final blow

"YES! PLEASE! I ACCEPT! THANK YOU!"

It wasn't much, but those burgers filled her enough to last until dinner

"A-Akko, I guess I owe you my thanks"  
Diana muttered, while trying to hide her blushing face

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YA? CAN YOU SAY IT AGAIN?!  
"ehehehe, I still can't believe you have to stay here... but I guess having some other company won't hurt"

.

"oh Diana, those burgers are not free! okay?! You can, no, you should, no, you WILL pay later!  
... and stay away from Sucy's bed! trust me... just use Lotte's"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, not much happened in this chapter in terms story progress... but then again, we're still at the "prologue". Estimated number of chapters for the whole story is 20+ (just an estimate, could go up or down depending on the situation)**

 **Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia is obviously not mine, because if it is... Diakko would be canon**


	4. Akko's Training Regime

**A/N: Quite a late update, I was planning an update per day but I guess my job won't allow it -_- but i'll still try XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Akko's Training Regime**

A new day began as the sun slowly rose up the horizon.

The gentle rays of the summer sun made their way through the window,  
spreading its warmth inside the room, Diana slowly opened her eyelids

She seated herself on her bed, half-asleep,  
waiting for her hazy mind to clear itself.

As the consciousness for her surrounding began to improve,  
she was greeted with a sense of unfamiliarity.

Not recognizing the bed she was on at first,  
the memories of what transpired the previous day came rushing back to her.

The meeting with the Headmistress  
The shouting, the talking, the burgers

"…Akko's room"  
she muttered to herself, finally making sense of the world around her

From the top bunk, she descended from her bed

Seeing Akko on her way down, still asleep  
She carefully avoided her to not wake her up

"Still asleep, hmm?"  
_

 _ **Remembering the conversations the night before…**_

 _"Diana~ since you're staying here in my room from now on~ you have to follow my rules, right?"_

 _"As if, I'm not going to submit to any lowly witch… like you, for example"_

 _"Ueghh, stingy"_

 _"Well, just cut to the chase, what do you want?"_

 _"Remember what Ursula-sensei said during the meeting?"_

 _"Ah, your training? What of it?"_

 _"I'm serious about it, I really want to improve my magic, and I'll need your help for that"_

 _"Are you sure? Asking me for help? ... I'm not going to hold back"_

 _"Bring it on!"_

 _"Very well, we'll start first thing in the morning"_

 _"YES! MASTER!"_

 _"Don't call me that, I'll go to sleep first then…  
I have a feeling I will be needing my sanity fresh and intact tomorrow, good night"_

 _"Alrighty then! night night! I'll sleep later, gotta write a list for our training"  
__

It was 7:00 A.M in the morning  
The morning breeze still carried traces of the cold night wind

Diana, standing by Akko's bed...  
thinking of whether she'd wake her up or not

"I suppose I can let her sleep some more, she did sleep late after all"

Diana eventually decided to leave her alone,  
and head to the cafeteria to secure their breakfast

... but not without taking one last glance at the sleeping Akko

"Ooh... so that's how she looks like while sleeping"  
chuckling while she watched Akko's sleeping face,  
Diana continued observing Akko

"What an unrefined way of sleeping,  
A lady shouldn't sleep with... her... n-navel... showing"

Her observation came into a sudden halt after  
laying eyes upon Akko's exposed belly

The rising heat on her cheeks proved difficult to control  
making her let out a cute _kyaaaa_

... which unfortunately for her, woke up Akko

"uhh - who - wha?! ahh it's morning... wait, what was that noise?"  
"Diana?! you there?... oh, she's not here"

Diana managed to pull off a daring escape in the nick of time,  
avoiding Akko by a hair's width  
_

The Cafeteria was empty as ever,  
except for a certain blonde girl seated in one of the tables  
seemingly waiting for someone

"Ahh, there she is"  
Akko approached her, waving and calling as she walked

"Diana! I was surprised you weren't in the room when I woke up, I guess you were up early, huh?  
and oh... I heard a weird sound back there... it sounded kinda squeaky, a mouse, maybe?"

"Oh... umm... y-yeah... a mouse... *cough* a familiar got lost and it ended up in our room"  
Diana, with her quick thinking, managed to come up with a reply  
though her cheeks were tinge with red

"Enough of that, you didn't forget our work today, right?"  
Changing the subject, Diana took control of the conversation

"Of course! I'm more than ready! ... right after we eat breakfast"

* * *

The now scorching sun gazes upon the fields of Luna Nova

Two witches stood face-to-face with each other,  
in what seems to be a battle to death.

The atmosphere surrounding them was intense,  
reminiscent of a Wild West stand-off.

Sweat dripped on their cheeks, as the sun showered them with radiant light,  
but both stood unmoving, eyes locked on to each other

"Diana…"  
Akko grasped her broom with an iron grip. Filled with fiery determination,  
she prepared her heart and soul before attempting the flight spell she worked hard for learning.

"Akko, believe in yourself! Remember what I taught you"

Diana prioritized teaching flight magic to Akko,  
the most basic spell for a witch to know

The weather greatly favored flight  
The sky was blue, and the winds were calm  
The time was perfect to reach for the skies!

Giving her words of motivation, hoping that this time…  
this time things will go the right way.

"Get ready Akko! In the count of 3… FLY!"

"3!"  
time slowed down as the countdown started

The feelings of anticipation, excitement,  
and worry swirled around Akko's heart

"2!"  
Spending several brain-draining hours listening to Diana's  
lecture on _fundamentals of flight magic_ and _efficient utilization of leylines_.

She knew she couldn't put those hours spent listening  
to gibberish words she barely understood into waste

because if she failed…  
well, she had to go through that again,  
and that's not very fun

"1!"

So, there's no other way to go than UP!

"AKKO! DO IT! REACH FOR YOUR DREAMS!"

Hearing Diana's signal, Akko shouted with all her power

"HERE GOES NOTHING! TIAAA FREYREE!"

Uttering the spell made Akko's broom  
radiate with a bright green aura.

Then the broom began to shake…  
Filled with determination, she hardened her grip,  
expecting it to propel upward at a blistering speed

Diana watched from afar, silently hoping,  
and believing, that everything will finally work out

So, they've waited…

"OoOoOooHH! Any minute now!"

and waited…

"Well it's still shaking! There's still hopeee!"

AND waited…

"Andddd it's gone"

The broom stopped shaking,  
with its aura dissipating into nothingness  
_

Their first attempt resulted in a failure  
... but that's not enough to demoralize Akko!

Her overflowing passion brought her up back on her feet in no time!

"What's a failure or two or three or four or five or six! If i say I'm going to fly, I will!"

Akko's stubbornness was a sight to behold  
And seeing this put a smile on Diana's face

"Today's going to be a long one..."

* * *

The sky had already change its color from blue to an orange shade

Diana fell asleep under a tree where she camped out while waiting for Akko

"Oh, it's already this late?

Diana scanned her surroundings, looking for Akko

Too her surprise, Akko was still going at it  
but she quickly noticed that something was off

Even from afar, she can tell that Akko was already past her limit  
Knowing this, Diana made her way to Akko

"Akko, let's call it a day... the sun's already setting,  
you shouldn't push yourself too much"

Diana called out to Akko  
... but she didn't respond

"Akko! are you listening?"

Diana still got no response,  
so she went closer to give her a tap on the shoulder

"Akko! that's eno-"

"Don't touch me!"

But Akko slapped her hand away, pushing her back

For a moment, Diana was taken aback by Akko's actions

Speechless, she looked Akko in the eyes with confusion  
It was then that she saw there were tears already flowing down on her flushed cheeks

"Akko... what happened? why are you crying?"

Her face was pitiful  
The passionate glow she had earlier was  
completely replaced with sorrow and despair

"I... I can't do it"  
Akko muttered, letting go of her broom

"I did my best... over and over again, I tried my hardest... I didn't want to stop...  
I didn't want to waste everything, so I stood up!... every time I fell, I stood up again!  
even though my knees hurt, I ignored it"

"But why?! why won't it work!... maybe... maybe it's not really for me  
maybe you were right all along... that... my dream... was nothing but a childish delusion"

Diana didn't know how to respond  
she wanted to tell her everything's going to be fine  
but she can't open her mouth...

She's being held back by guilt  
The guilt... the guilt of knowing she caused this  
The way she treated Akko  
Making fun of her dream, that it was just mere naivety

The image of the girl crying in front her  
It was forever imprinted in her mind  
She wanted to apologize  
She wanted to fix everything

 _Start a new leaf_

On this moment, something clicked inside Diana  
If she wanted to change, she knew she had to start with herself

"Akko!..."

Diana lunged forward, putting Akko at her arms  
Akko flinched at the sudden close contact

"I'm sorry... for everything"

"Di...ana"  
Akko then bursted into tears, letting out all her frustrations  
Frustrations that she hid behind a smiling face

She knew very well that she's not someone special  
A nobody coming from a normal family  
Compared to the other students of Luna Nova, who all came from a lineage  
she had no power

 _Arae Aryrha - Do not compare yourself unto others, Do what you can only do_

The 7 words of Arcturus, the meaning behind them is what pushed Akko to move forward  
She firmly believed in it, and lives by it

"Akko, don't lose hope... remember what I've told you? I believe in your believing heart  
You were selected by the shiny rod! you've defeated Giants! Dragons!"

"And most of all... you revived Grand Triskelion Akko!  
It's something that even I, who's a descendant of Beatrix, can't do!  
so uhh... Akko... you're better than me... way better than me"

Diana, though embarrassed with all the things she said, successfully calmed Akko down

"Diana... Will you help me? reach my dreams?"  
Akko asked, looking Diana in the eyes

"Of course... but I'll be a lot stricter than this"

"yeah yeah... hehehe"

Letting out a soft giggle, the two held each other as the sun sets behind them,  
signifying the end of the day... and a start of a brand new tomorrow

.

.

.

"*Sigh* It's hard being the youngest instructor here...  
They ask you to do this, do that all the ti - wait... Is that Diana?!... Akko too?!"

* * *

 **A/N: I just learned that a Little Witch Academia game for PS4 is in the works... and it'll have an original story... ahh I've never been this happy**

 **Is Diana Gay, or** **European ? She's GAY ANDDD EUROPEAN!**


	5. Recon Reckon

**Chapter 5  
**  
 **Recon Reckon**

It had been a long day for Ursula,  
running errands all day long

She was already preparing to settle in for the night  
when she remembered the peculiar sight she saw  
on her way back to her room

"Diana and Akko have gotten really close to each other now, huh?"

Recalling what she saw at the school grounds,  
Ursula rubbed her chin, seemingly deep in thought

"Well it's good and all that they're better friends now but…  
why were they hugging?"

Hugs between friends wasn't particularly rare  
to warrant any kind of suspicion

But what caught Ursula's attention was…

"It was quite a long one for a greeting, if I must say"

Delving deeper into her memories,  
She tried her best remembering more details to satisfy her growing curiosity

"Okay, what else did I see? hmm... faces close… wide smiles… cheeks flushed…"

Oh no

"Wait… doesn't that sound like?... oh my!... could it be?!... b-but since when?!"

Ursula began blushing furiously, arriving to her own conclusioon

"But the school doesn't allow those kind of… things,  
and most of all… they're both… they're both… ahhhhh!"

* * *

Early in the morning

The two were already up  
discussing their plans for the day

"Alright! I can feel it! today's the day! YAY!"

Akko was already brimming with energy  
Eager to make up for yesterday's tragedy

"I'm not going to lose heart today! or tomorrow! or ever! woooh!"

okay... too eager  
too eager that she's being too loud for Diana to handle

"It's important to have high morale before doing anything important...  
but Akko... please tone it down!"

Not that anyone will hear them... or will there?

Diana noticed the door opening slightly,  
forming a gap big enough to look into

At first, she ignored it, thinking that it was only the wind  
but then seconds later, she noticed a shadow underneath the door  
moving back and forth

"Akko... shhh"  
Diana waved Akko to shut her up, bringing her attention to the door

The two silently walked towards the door,  
hoping to catch whoever's behind it by surprise

After closing the distance, Diana then rushed in and opened the door with force!

BAM! ... No one

She carefully scanned the hallway, searching for the supposed intruder  
but unfortunately, she didn't find a single soul

So she gave up the thought, and went back inside  
though before she got inside, she saw something lying on the floor

"hmm? a strand of hair?"

Diana picked it up for a closer look  
It was indeed a long, silky strand of hair

"Oh?, is this... perhaps -"

"Diana! what was that about?!"  
Akko asked, confused with the situation

"No, it's nothing... never mind that  
more so, let's get moving... we don't want to miss breakfast"

Diana placed the strand inside her pocket  
and then the two left for the Cafeteria

 _The Cafeteria - hundreds of students used to eat here, now its a ghost town_

Arriving at the cafeteria

They seated themselves,  
placed their orders, and waited for their food to arrived

It's the usual routine for them  
except for one unusual thing...

One suspicious character was seated at the far  
edge corner of the cafeteria, nervously glancing at them while  
whilst hiding its face

Akko didn't notice it... well she's busy reading a book about flight magic  
But Diana was well aware of it

Although despite the constant glancing,  
they proceeded with their breakfast, and finished without any incident

* * *

Training time

They've assembled at their established training ground  
A grassy open field, perfect for catching your bum when you fall off your broom!

The time for Akko to redeem herself had come once again...

 _ **Would she be able to finally surpass the hurdle that is broom flight?**_  
 _or_  
 _ **Would she fail again by falling into the pits of depression?**_

 _But before we get to that_

While they were making their preparations;  
Diana was reminding Akko of key pointers regarding flight magic when  
she felt that mysterious gaze from somewhere again

She originally planned to let the mysterious observer do its thing  
since she already had a vague idea of its identity but...

The feeling of being watched was already getting on her nerves

So, It's time for her to take action  
_

"Akko, stay here and wait for me to come back, I'm just going to settle some... unfinished business"

"huh?"

Diana then left, a gust of wind trailing behind her

She headed to a tree east of their position  
It was the closest tree from them that had the best vantage point  
Surrounded by tall bushes, it was the perfect cover for anyone who would  
want to hide from sight while keeping visibility of the outside

As Diana predicted, their stalker was peeking from that exact tree

It looked like the stalker didn't notice Diana's arrival  
so she took the advantage and closed in unnoticed

She managed to get in so close, she was practically standing next to the stalker  
and then she spoke...

"Quite a fine weather we're having, huh? ... Ursula-sensei"

 _aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
_

* * *

Ursula had been following Diana and Akko around

She wanted to confirm something...  
something that had been bothering her since the night before

"Is it really possible?... those two?... I have to see it with my own eyes first"

It's true that she skipped some... most of her work for the day to play detective  
but she hadn't found a single evidence indicating anything

So she knew her best chance was at their training...  
the same place she saw the two doing _that_

"This could take a while... but I'm prepared for it!  
I adjusted all my work schedule for today to tomorrow so i'll be fine"

Justifying her little espionage, Ursula kept a keen eye on the two  
Every movement could prove something... so she focused

But focusing on something too much proved to be a double-edged sword.  
She didn't notice that her hideout was already compromised by the enemy!

"Right now... everything looks normal, I should've brought something to eat ughh"

"Quite a fine weather we're having, huh?... Ursula-sensei?

"huh? uh yeah... good thing it didn't rai-"

 _It was at that moment Ursula knew, she messed up_

 _aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

The unforeseen encounter sent her jumping in surprise

"Di-Diana?!ahh... uh... umm... what a coincidence meeting you here"  
Ursula, still trying to save face

"Ursula-sensei, If I may ask, why have you been following us?"

"Wha- who?...follow?!... N-no! I'm not following you!... I'm here because... uhh... errands! yes, errands!"

Diana, unimpressed by her alibi, presented the evidence she got at the scene of the crime... the strand of hair

"Then how do you explain this?"

She showed the strand to the wavering Ursula, cornering her further

"That's... that's not mine!"

Ursula still adamant with her denial, Diana lightly tapped the strand of hair with her wand  
and uttered the incantation

"Sosomme Tidiare!"

The strand then glowed bright green, enveloped with magic  
It slowly hovered up... pointed towards Ursula, and then returned  
to her head at lightning speed

"Well? time to speak up"  
Diana smirked, knowing she had won the case

Ursula sighed, she knew she had nowhere to go  
she hesitated at first, but she really wanted to know the truth  
so she asked

"Are you and Akko... umm... you know... dating?"

"Ha?"

Diana stopped moving  
The snarky smile she had just earlier vanished  
Her face turned redder than tomatoes  
She couldn't believe what she just heard

"wha-wha-what are you talking about, sensei! dating?!"

"Well I saw you two... uh... a bit too close to each other yesterday so i thought-"

"No! there was a reason for that but no! we're not... dating!"

"Don't worry! Even if it's against the rules, I'll support you - wait... you're not?!  
Ohh... ahahaha, silly me, I was thinking you were a couple or something...  
I mean, you're both girls after all ahaha"

The last part somehow didn't click well with Diana,  
though she didn't know why either

"It's not about being both girls sensei"  
Diana just muttered her disagreement to herself,  
to avoid anymore controversies.

"Is that all, Ursula-sensei?"

"Oh, yes... I'm sorry I've overstepped my bounds Diana,  
you know I do care about Akko so I want to know about these things too...  
but to be honest, I'd be at ease if Akko gets to stay with you hehehe"

"Oh stop it Ursula-sensei...  
well since you're already here, would you like to join us?  
I'm still teaching Akko how to use her broom, and I might need some assistance...  
And who's the best teacher other than her very own Idol?"

"gladly..."

And so, the espionage had been put to a stop

Diana and Ursula went back to where Akko was  
They can see from afar that Akko... wasn't quite happy being left like that all alone

"Hey! Diana! where have you been?! you took so long!  
OHH! Chariot... I mean Ursula-sensei! you're going to watch?!  
Great timing sensei! I swear today... today I'll be a step closer towards reaching my dream!


	6. The Sky Calls!

**A/N: Really late update for this one... had to finish a lot of job stuff, but I'm back on schedule now XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Sky Calls!**

The three gathered around the field  
Akko, who was the center of attention, held her broom tight between her thighs

"Ughhh... I'm a bit nervous now that Ursula-sensei is here"

The night before, the two held a study session in preparation for today's training  
so Akko was somewhat confident with her chances, though no one could tell that early on

"Akko, remember what we studied!, FOCUS!  
clear visualization of the desired outcome is key to proper utilization of magic"

Diana gave her last reminder to Akko, then she stepped back to stand alongside Ursula,  
who was earnestly watching, excited to see Akko's growth

"Yea! leave it to me!"  
Akko eagerly replied, ready to surpass the hurdle that's been holding her back

 _Akko! Reach for your dreams!_

 _"_ It's time for payback! broomy!... TIA FREYRE!"

And then...

The incantation brought the wooden broom into life  
Magic surged through its entirety, making it glow bright green  
shining way brighter, compared to all her previous attempts

"G-Go! Akko..."  
Ursula can't help but to cheer for her, though in her shy way

The broom shook with immense force  
The air around Akko howled ferociously, as if a tornado surrounded her

Akko made sure that she's properly secured to her broom  
since she might be in for one heck of a bumpy ride!

"Focus! Akko! you're doing great!  
Now visualize you're flying! focus on that image!"

"OoOoOhHhH I'M VISUALIZING!"  
Akko answered back, shaking like a... like uh... _like a thing that shakes violently_

She spent several minutes there shaking, and glowing  
But the broom still didn't move up, or anywhere!

"Ahhhhh! It still won't fly! TIA FREYRE! TIA FREYRE! TIAAA FREYREEE!"

Akko was already getting impatient... desperate to see results

After making that bold declaration that she would finally do it  
She can't afford to back down now

"MOVE! UP! TIAAA FREYREEE!"

In her final bid to get any results, she put all the magic she can muster  
and unleash it all at once...

"A-Akko?! what did yo-"

For a quick second, the broom glowed blindingly bright,  
surprising both Diana and Ursula,

but then it slowly died down... ending the, some might call, a glorified light show

"... I guess today's just a no for me"  
Akko sighed, disappointed with the outcome  
_

She tried laughing it away... the sadness, disappointment, embarrassment  
but it still bothered her

She regretted saying that she'd make it this time, especially to the people important to her  
It made her feel so powerless... talentless... worthless

She didn't know how she would face Diana and Ursula,  
the two people who gave their all, teaching her what she wanted to know  
... yet she still couldn't do it

She wanted to run away and hide

"Diana... Ursula-sensei... I'm sorry I wasted your time"  
Akko said while looking down on her feet, trying to hide her face

She then turned around, about to run and leave the field  
... but Diana didn't let her!

Diana took Akko's hand and pulled her back closer to her

"Akko! look at you! did you already forget what you said earlier?  
you're not going to lose heart anymore, right?  
then remove that frown on your face! we can still try tomorrow,  
or any other day! I promised, remember?... I will help you with your dreams"

After hearing Diana, Akko lifted her face, revealing her flushed cheeks and teary eyes

"I know that... but it's just... I feel like I'm just wasting your time... I dragged you into this after all"

Akko tried to justify her actions, but Diana seemed unwavered

"No buts... I told you I'd be stricter now, right?  
try to calm down for now, we'll try again later"

"Y-yeah... sorry Diana... I was just frustrated, I guess  
so... uhh... Diana... my hands?"

Akko managed to regain her composure...  
but a certain _someone_ was about to lose hers  
after noticing that her hand was still clinging to Akko

 _She did hold it throughout their conversation though, so she surely enjoyed it!_

* * *

While all the fiasco between Diana and Akko were happening, Ursula was stuck in deep thought

She was thinking of Akko's performance  
looking for flaws as to why her recent attempt ended in a failure

"Akko can produce more magic now compared to her past states  
so it should be more than enough to fly a broom... so where did it  
go wrong?... hmm"

 _Magic heavily relies on the user's state of mind  
_ _It affects the quality of both the magic output and the spell in question  
To fly a broom, one must need to constantly supply the broom with  
magic - keeping in mind the proper amount the broom should receive_

"yup... uh huh... i see... if that's the case, then!-"

Ursula was about to have her eureka moment when her train of thought  
was derailed by a certain blonde girl squirming around, blushing in  
embarrassment

"Huh? Diana? Akko?..."

Ursula came back to her senses, greeted with the two girls prancing about  
She quickly called their attention and eagerly announced her findings

"Akko, have you ever wondered why your broom was glowing and shaking that much earlier?"

"uhh... because of magic?"

"Well true, but think about it, you've seen others use their brooms before right?  
have you ever seen them glow? or even shake?"

"now that you've mentioned it... no!"

"That's where our first problem lies! It means your magic control is all over the place...  
You were supplying your broom with too much magic, and you were shaking  
because the stream kept fluctuating... which all boils down to one thing..."

"... The state of the mind"  
Diana interjected, catching up with Ursula's reasoning

"Correct Diana... Akko, in simpler terms, you have to be calm!  
emotions can affect magic, especially hesitations... this has been taught in class, right?"

Well, **Akko** and **Listening to class** doesn't really go well together now, does it?

With the problem finally pinpointed, It'll be easier to solve now

Akko didn't waste a single second doing nothing!  
she readied herself for another attempt... and hopefully, her final one

"Ursula-sensei! I'm gonna do it right now! I'm gonna settle this once and for all!"

* * *

The moment of truth...

"Akko, clear your mind first!"  
Ursula instructed, assisting Akko with her broom

Diana was forced to step aside for now, giving way for Ursula to guide Akko

As she watched the two interact with each other, she unconsciously kept  
focusing on how Ursula touched Akko in _different places -_ shoulders, arm,  
forehead... they're nothing weird, but she can't help but feel... irritated,  
and a pinch of envy somewhere in between.

Blaming it on exhaustion, Diana kept her eyes on the two.

On the other hand, Ursula and Akko were done with their  
preparations, and was ready to begin

Diana moved in closer to get a few words of encouragement out,  
and then both Ursula and Diana stepped back, signaling Akko to start

Akko breathed in and...

"TIA FREYRE!"

The broom still glowed green, albeit fainter  
the shaking was also present

"Akko! close your eyes, and listen to my voice"

"forget all of your worries! your hesitations! whatever happens,  
we are here for you!"

"Now visualize you're flying, the breeze around you getting stronger as you go higher  
focus on that image!"

Akko was still grounded, but her broom had already started showing changes

"Now think happy thoughts!"

Akko was, at first, confused with the instruction  
She didn't know why it was important but she might  
as well do it

She dug up her past memories from the day she started studying at Luna Nova Academy

The first memories that popped up were those of Sucy and Lotte;  
their first meeting, the times they've spent together, the troubles they've  
went through together

next were of Chariot; the happiness she brought to her, how she gave her a dream,  
the fact that she have been protecting her all the time, and her most precious memory of Chariot is  
... that Chariot became her teacher!

She had fun remembering those memories  
for Akko, those memories are an important part of her  
She wouldn't be standing where she is if it weren't for them

"Oh look at her, smiling like an idiot... Ursula-sensei, should we tell her now?"

"Hmm... not yet, she looks like she's having fun so let her enjoy more Diana"

Diana and Ursula continued watching Akko reminisce about the past...  
Also agreeing to keep her _floaty_ nature a secret a little longer  
_

Akko continued remembering the past, until she reached her recent memories with Diana;  
The bug incident, the burgers, even their daily routines

Her memories of Diana felt somehow special,  
It wasn't the same as how she remembered her other memories... It felt... different  
Even the tiniest random conversation they had, Akko remembered it with a smile

The memory that stood out were of Diana and her, in close contact with each other

She didn't really notice at first, since she was busy worrying about a lot of things  
but now that she's at peace, All of it came back to her

Diana's hug... It was what save her in her our of need  
The sensation she felt calmed her turbulent heart  
The hopelessness was replaced with warmth, and with it, hope

Then she remembered Diana's face  
They were so close, she can still remember the feeling of her breath in her face  
Diana's lips... mere inches away from hers

Akko's face had gotten redder and redder  
and her heart started beating faster than ever

"Why am I remembering these things right now, uhhh"

Akko knew this isn't the normal way of remembering your memories  
She have seen these kind of scenes from movies and books before  
so she understood its implications, but she was confused

Funnily enough, she still hadn't noticed that she'd been floating aimlessly like  
a blimp for several minutes now... though she's about to

"I know this feeling... fluffy feeling... aahh! what have I gotten myself into?!  
but seriously?! Diana? I mean she's a girl! b-but she looks cute in her gown-  
a-and her face is cute... and she's cute when she's angry... but -"

"Sigh... let's say, I confessed... just in theory... I somehow managed  
to confess my feelings... will she accept me? she's a nobility... they have arranged marriage  
and stuff like that, right?... she might have a fiance already... like Andrew! and  
most of all, I'm a nobody, from a common family... ahhh what am I thinking about?  
I don't even know if ... uhh... she's okay with us being both girls"

Akko was surely stirring up a recipe for disaster  
First was confusion, then disappointment... well those  
two were enough to disrupt someone's state of mind

* * *

"She surely is taking her time there, sensei"  
Diana asked Ursula as they look up, watching the floating mess that is Akko

"Looks like she's done..."  
Ursula stated in a matter-of-fact tone, while readying the spare broom they've brought...  
especially prepared for this exact situation

"How did you... Ohhhh... I see, I'll stay here and get ready to catch her with magic , If the need arises"

Diana positioned herself directly below Akko's path while Ursula went up to fetch her  
_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Akko was falling fast, her face contorted in the wind

She finally realized that she actually succeeded with her broom flight,  
but is now falling because of... stuff

She saw a familiar figure coming towards her at high speeds

"Akko! Great Job! Congratulations with your first flight!"  
Ursula greeted her with a joyful expression after pulling off a daring catch

"Ursula-sensei... today's a rough day... I just wanna get some rest right now;  
umm by the way sensei? is... Diana still there?  
Akko flared up after she mentioned Diana's name

"Uh yes, she's actually been waiting for you with a magical net below us... in case I fail to catch you hahaha"  
Ursula joked, but Akko still maintained a serious face

...

"Umm sensei... Can I tell you a secret?"

"Oh, okay?! what is it?"

"Promise you won't tell?

"I promise, my mouth is shut"

"... I just realized I might be in love with Diana"

"Oh? I thought you two were dating already"

"HA?!"

"nothing..."

* * *

 **A/N: We're still quite a long way from the finish line... the first half will probably look like SoL-ish until we get to the main stuff**


	7. Normalcy isn't always the best policy!

**Chapter 7**

 **Normalcy isn't always the best policy!**

After Akko's somewhat successful broom flight,  
anyone would imagine that there would be one heck of an after party, right?  
Considering it took her quite a while to learn something that  
should've been second nature for her even before she started attending Luna Nova

Well that should've been the case but...

"H-Hey Akko? are you sick or something? You've been quiet for a while now, and honestly  
... it's creeping me out"

Diana tried initiating a conversation with the curled up girl, lying in her bed,  
covering her face with her pillow

Akko has been like that since she fell twice just earlier... first from the sky, then to _someone  
_  
Since then, Diana kept trying to push in small talks to get her talking, but not a single one worked

The sun had already set and yet, the two were still stuck in their room  
They've even missed their dinner so there's no question that both of them  
are starving... but Diana can't just help but to worry about Akko, that even she's  
surprised!

Normally in the past, she'd hear about Akko's mischiefs and not a single care would escape her  
but the more she got closer to her, the more she understood her, the more she spent time with her  
... even if it's just lazying around, the more she got attached to her

For her, the one thing she'd never forget about Akko's kindness... and to some extent, meddlesome nature  
was when she was personally saved by her. She wouldn't still be at Luna Nova if it weren't for Akko

That time when Akko persistently tried to stop her from leaving the Academy, to the point where she even  
thwarted the sabotage staged by her aunt to prevent her ascension to family head... well, she failed the  
ascension ritual but still... for Akko to risk her well-being to protect someone who treated her with disrespect  
the first time they've met, It really made her regret her past self

That's why she decided to help her reach her dreams...  
so it would be great if she starts talking now

"Akko, could it be that I've done something wrong?, If that's the case then I'm sorry...  
I might be bothering you so I'll leave you be for now... rest well"

Diana left the room, thinking that it might be better to let her rest quietly  
After all, she did try her best with her training

... a little gift won't hurt

* * *

The door momentarily opened, filling their room with light from the hallway,  
but then closed shut again after Diana made her way out

"Diana... It's not like that"

Akko finally uttered something, yet only the walls were there to answer

She's confused with all the self-revelations she had during her alone time above ground  
She can't face Diana just yet, since she instantly flares up and stutter every time she tries

What she felt there was real, that she understood...  
but a small part of her still don't get it, a part of her still doubts

She have never fell in love before, all of these things were new to her  
And another thing was, why did she fall in love with a girl?

It's not like she's oblivious to those kind of relationships  
She have heard of them before... but to experience it herself  
It worried her, knowing how society treats those people  
and to go after someone of high societal status, it's a recipe for disaster

 _They say it's just a phase  
They say that you'll grow out of it  
They say it's not true love  
_  
These were what worried her the most  
That her feelings would be nothing but a fleeting memory of her youth

Because deep in her heart  
She didn't want to forget Diana  
She didn't want to let go of the feeling she gets every time she thinks of Diana  
She wanted to keep it 'til the day she dies  
Because that feeling... that feeling is her happiness

The time they've spent made her realize that, even if it was short  
It was enough to fill the missing pieces, for love to bloom

and besides,

She didn't notice it at that time,  
but her feelings actually started during that one fateful night

The cold winter night was already taking its toll on her body,  
but her mind still cannot cope with what she have learned

The truth about her lack of magic  
The pain of being lied upon

She felt like the whole world betrayed her  
For her, all hope seemed lost

... but then she arrived

The girl that saved her from despair

 _I believe in your believing heart,  
Your magic is stronger than anyone else's  
_

The girl that believed in her

"Diana..."

\/\/\/

 **knock knock knock**

"Akko? Diana? anyone there?"

A familiar voice rung outside the door, forcing Akko to leave her bed and open the door

"Uwaa... you look horrible Akko, what happened?"

Ursula came to check on Akko, knowing that she'd probably be feeling sick after their training,  
overdoing her first attempt, and falling from the sky like that

but she have never expected it to be that worse...

"Ughhh Ursula-sensei, please come in..."

Akko guided her inside while limping her way towards her bed,  
and Ursula took the liberty of sitting beside her

...

"Diana isn't here? well, so how are you feeling?"

"Weird..."

"Is it because of... _it?_ "

"mmm"

"Well, do you want to talk about it? I'm here to listen"

"mmm"

"Then ask away! I'll answer everything I can"

"I... I'm not sure... not sure if what I feel is real"

"Oh? so you're doubting yourself?"

"mmm"

"Do you want it to be real?"

"mmm"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I dunno... I feel like I'm afraid... like when I wake up tomorrow, my feelings will just vanish"

"Huh? Why would it vanish? Ah! could it be that you're thinking of those weird hearsays  
about loving someone who's the same gender as you?"

"mmm"

"Pfff... Hahahaha! Akko, those are complete nonsense! Listen carefully, loving someone doesn't  
mean you have to follow certain standards. Love, in essence, is dictated by your heart, not by  
people. Love is all kinds of fluffy feelings! Love is when you want to spend your lifetime with  
a person, laugh with them, cry with them... and die with them... of course, of old age.  
So Akko, close your eyes, and listen to what your heart is saying... clear your mind,  
and imagine your future... tell me, what do you see?"

"I... can see... Diana... she's angry... hehehe looks like I spilled something on the table"

"Huh?"

"Oooh... and now we're watching TV... looks like a horror movie is on  
... she's squeezing my right arm... awww she looks so cute"

"A-Akko?"

"Now... we're on the woods... practicing magic?... look at the frown on her  
face hehehe"

"Sigh..."

"And now... we're about to take a bath... together?!"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH, Akko!"

"RIGHT! pff... ahahahaha! that was funny, thanks Ursula-sensei,  
I might be overthinking a lot of things, I'll approach this one step at a time"

"And since you've entrusted me with your secret, I guess it's fair to share mine.  
You see, Akko, I'm the same as you... I fell in love with a girl, and I still love  
her even to this day... I'm one proof that your feelings just won't disappear overnight"

"Oh? Chariot fell in love too... so who's the lucky girl?"

"Croix-sensei... and I'll tell her what I really feel after she cleans up all the mess she did... Oh the headaches"

"Kyaaaa~ I promise I'll keep this a secret... but knowing that, It somehow gave me assurance"

"Well looks like you're fine now, I should take my leave'

"Thanks again, Ursula-sensei... I'll wait for Diana to come back!  
She might be thinking it's her fault that I was so quiet earlier  
well, technically, it really is her fault hahaha!"

...

The quirky conversation between the two was simple at most, but it gave Akko the strength  
to push forward, leaving all her doubts behind, and believe in her heart

* * *

"Well, that took quite a while... why was she acting like that  
Did I do something wrong?... maybe I was too stiff?  
I guess I should apologize"

Diana was flying on her broom, back to Luna Nova  
She decided to do a little a skirmish around the nearest town to scout  
for something to munch on

Hoping that Akko's bad mood could be quenched  
by a food offering

Arriving at the Academy, Diana went straight back to their room  
only to find Ursula exiting the door

Curious as to what has happened, she quickly made her way to the door

"Akko? are you there?! I saw Ursula-sensei exit and-"

"Diana! welcome back! where did you... is that food?! YES! I'm starving!"

It looked like she worried for nothing...

Akko was back in tip-top shape, like nothing even happened.  
Of course, she's happy that Akko's fine now but  
As to how she recovered? It was left to her imagination

"Oh, I guess I wasn't even needed for you to recover, huh?"

Diana jokingly said, expecting Akko to throw a retort  
... but instead

"No! it's not like that! I only talked about some things with Ursula-sensei!  
Of course I need you!"

That was a very surprising response, especially coming from Akko  
It was so powerful that Diana had to turn around to hide her burning cheeks

"Umm... Akko? that... that was a joke, you know?"

"O-Of course! aha ha ha! a joke... of course it was a joke!  
j-just forget it! and give me that food! I'm starving!"

Needless to say, they're late dinner was surrounded with awkwardness  
But after hearing what Akko said, Diana couldn't stop her face from forming a smile

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to Yuri, I can say all those embarrassing things proudly XD**


End file.
